Heavenly Guest
by foreverlight
Summary: Sequel to Soul Searching. Royai.


This freaking thing wouldn't leave me alone until I finished writting it. It kept saying "write me, write me already". I couldn't finish writting chapter 9 for Embarrassed Meeting because this thing kept popping into my head. So I wrote the damn thing. Oh well, some of you asked for a sequel to Soul Searching anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken him years to do it but he finally fulfilled his goal of becoming fuehrer. Now the only thing left was to carry out his promise to a certain women and take the advice of a fallen friend. So Fuhrer Roy Mustang was standing in his changing room at the church, getting ready for his wedding. He had waited so long for this day to come. Everyone had waited for this day. They've always known those two would get together whether by fate or the constant pushing of a dear friend.

Roy was impatiently trying to get ready but his nerves were getting to him. It was worse then when they were going to announce the next fuehrer. He stood next to her, trying to refrain from biting his nails. When it was finally announced that he was the new fuehrer everyone jumped for joy, except Riza. She stayed calm and collected for his sake although she did let a smile creep onto her face. If he saw what she was really feeling, he would have lost all control and done something stupid. So he waited until after he received his new title and gave his speech to express the feelings that were building up in him. He left the stage running to her and taking her in his arms. He spun her around before putting her down and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The crowd silenced around them. It was only broken when Havoc yelled, "It's about bloody time." Cheers and laughter filled the air as the two of them continued their kiss.

Now four months later, Roy was having a battle with his bowtie and was losing miserably. He had never actually done this before. Riza had always done it for him whenever he was required to wear one. He couldn't have her do it since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Before he met her, Maes had done it and sadly he couldn't do it now. He would have asked one of his men to do it but they were currently trying to convince Riza not to wear her guns under her wedding dress. So he was left alone to prepare for one of the biggest days of his life.

"Why the hell can't I get it right?" Roy screamed after his sixth attempt at the thing. He stared into the mirror as the piece of cloth hung around his neck. It would have been easier just not to wear it but it was Riza's favorite bowtie because Maes had given it to him as a clue to get married. So Roy was determined to get that thing around his neck if it made her happy. It was really her day and he was going to make her smile that smile she rarely used. "It is only a bowtie. I can do it." After he failed again, he firmly planted his hands on the dresser and rested his head against the mirror. He took in deep breaths to prepare himself for another attempt. His back stood straight, arms at his side, head bent down. After another deep breath, he went back to the job at hand. He lifted his head to look in the mirror and saw something that made him what to jump out a window and scream in joy at the same time. But in his mind that thing he saw in the mirror couldn't really be there, couldn't be waving to him. It couldn't be real so he tried to shake it out of his head and went back to his task. "I must be losing my mind."

"If I recall correctly, you lost your mind shortly after you met me." Roy quickly stiffened. Did that thing just talk to him? He quickly turned around with his hand in a snapping position. He actually convinced Riza to let him wear his alchemy gloves to their wedding. That thing couldn't really be there and if it was it had to be a homunculus. The being quickly put up his hands in defense and backing up slightly. "Hold it, I'm not a homunculus. I'm just here for the wedding. I see you finally took my advice."

"Maes? It that really you?"

"Yup, the one and only. How's it going, Roy?"

"This can't be happening. You're dead."

"Yeah, I'm dead."

"Yet, you're right here."

"I know what you're thinking. This must all be a dream. Well, it isn't. I'm here for your wedding."

"But how?"

"The big guy upstairs let me come. He bent some rules and let me come back for the day."

"So there really is a god."

"Yeah. He was quite persistence that I come to your wedding. Said that heaven could do without me for one day."

"I take it you've been showing pictures to him," Roy said with a smirk on his face. Maes quickly nodded and shoved a picture in Roy face. All Roy could do was smile. He had missed having a picture shoved in his face. But he mostly missed seeing and hearing his friend and brother. The pictures kept coming and Roy endured them until he remembered what today was. "Maes, that's enough. I have a wedding to get ready for."

"Right. Let's get you ready or Riza will come in gunning you down." Maes started his work on Roy's bowtie. It didn't take him long to fix it. He had done it a million times on Roy and himself. After they were finished with Roy, it was Maes's turn. Since he was there, he was definitely going to be the best man. With a quick transmutation and speedy hands, Maes was wearing a tux. There was still time before the actual wedding so they spent it sitting on a couch, catching up with each other. Roy talked about how he got rid of the fraternization rule but couldn't get the miniskirt order through because Riza threatened not to marry him if he did. Maes talked about how heaven was and how he was watching over everyone. "I can't believe you're finally marrying Riza."

"Hey, you were the one that kept saying how she was my soul mate and that I should marry her."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe she made the first move. I can't believe she kissed you first."

"And how would you know that? Everyone else thinks I made the move because of my past relationships."

"I've been watching over you two since I died. Go figure, you two would get together the day I die. Seriously, sleeping in the same bed. Then there was what happened in the kitchen."

"Don't tell me, you've been watching every single moment of my life," Roy said with red cheeks.

"Yes," Maes said with a smirk. "I even know that Riza and you have never…"

"Shut up, Maes. Why couldn't you watch over you daughter?"

"I was. I watched over you and her at the same time. God, can be very generous when I promised not to show him any pictures for a month."

A knock on the door on the door interrupted their conversation. Roy got up and answered it. A little angel wearing the most adorable dress ever made greeted him. She wore a crown of flowers on her head and a smile as wide as Maes. Roy pulled her in the room, closing the door behind her. He kneeled down beside and turned her until she was looking straight at Maes. Her eyes lit up. She immediately ran to him, jumping into his open arms. Maes embraced his little girl who wasn't quite as little anymore. He held her in his arms as he stood up.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetheart. Daddy came for a visit."

"I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you, too."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"I have to go back to heaven, but I'll always be watching over you. Just keep talking to me and I'll hear you."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Elicia, what are you doing here?" Roy asked her after the reunion was done.

"Oh, Auntie Riza says that she doesn't want to marry you anymore. Right now, Big Brother is trying to keep her from jumping out the window."

"What!" Roy jaw nearly dropped to the ground. They had waited so many years for this day and she was breaking it off. A little black cloud appeared over Roy and started raining on his parade. He had hoped that Riza sent Elicia over to tell him that she loved him and couldn't wait any longer. Instead he got the message that he thought he would never hear. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Maes sense this and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Roy. It's probably just cold feet. I'll go check on her."

Maes left the room carrying Elicia in his arms. Roy went and sat on the couch. He curled up into a ball and let the little black cloud float above him. There were to many things going through his mind. _'Why did Riza want to call off the wedding?'_ he thought as he gently rocked himself. Within seconds, he was standing up. His mind had finally caught up to himself. Maes had left to talk to Riza and there was only one path from his changing room to hers. Roy quickly ran after his friend.

"Maes, wait! That leads to the church hall."

Roy was too late. By the time he had caught up to Maes, he was already out the door and in the church hall. He found himself standing next to his dead friend in front of hundreds of people. They all stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Everyone knew of Maes's death. Roy could read what was going through everyone's mind. He saw the fear and terror in their faces. This was going to be a hard thing to explain. Maes hadn't really noticed the other people. He made his way towards Riza's dressing room with a very giddy Elicia clinging to his pants. Roy was left to explain everything alone. So he went on his task while Maes went to check on Riza.

Elicia came bursting into Riza's room with Maes. Everyone nearly jumped into the air at the sudden intrusion. Then their faces paled when they caught sight of Maes. Glacier nearly fainted right there on the spot. Winry actually did faint and was currently in the arms of Ed. The other men were all in shock. They were frozen to their places. The only one that had actually reminded calm was, of course, Riza. Seconds after catching sight of Maes, she had a gun pointed at his head. Maes stood still at the sudden feel of cold steel.

"Umm…hi," Maes said nervously. "I'm here for the wedding."

"But you're dead."

"Don't tell me I have to go through this again."

"Again?"

"I've already talked with Roy. Okay, here's the story. God let me come back for the day. I was probably annoying the crap out of him because of this day. Seriously, what is wrong with be happy about my best friend getting married?"

"In your case a very bad thing," Riza replied lowering her gun and replacing it back on her leg holster. She had accepted that Maes was really there. She knew one way or another Maes would find a way to come to Roy's wedding. The others were still frozen in place. "So what are you doing here? Why are you with Roy? I'm sure he's having problems with his bowtie."

"I already fixed that problem. I came here to fix another."

"What problem?"

"Elicia, here, told Roy that you didn't want to marry him anymore, and he's already depressed."

"I didn't mean for him to get depressed. It was only suppose to be a joke. Where's Hayate? He was suppose to bring him a note saying I loved him and nothing was going to keep me from marrying him."

"Well, right now, he's trying to explain to everyone why I am walking around when I'm suppose to be dead."

Just then Hayate walked in carrying a piece paper in his mouth. The minister that was going to conduct the ceremony followed behind him. Hayate slowly walked up to Riza with his head bent down. He was disappointed that he couldn't find Roy. As per order, he went to the groom's room with his letter but couldn't find him. The minister found him sitting there patiently waiting. After some coaxing, the minister convinced the dog to go back to his master.

"Miss Hawkeye, I found your dog waiting in your fiancée's room. He seemed lost a bit lost."

"Thank you for bring him back," Riza replied. The minister left soon after. Riza picked up Hayate and gave him a pat on the head before putting him outside the door. "He's in the church hall, Hayate." With that, he scampered off in search of his other master. Riza turned around to look at everyone else. Maes was gently shaking Glacier's shoulders, trying to bring her back, with Elicia gently tugging at her dress in an attempt to help. Ed was still on the floor cradling Winry in his arms, trying to wake her. The others guys had made no movement. "You guys can start moving. Maes is really here, and he's not a homunculus. Roy would have burnt him to a crisp if he was."

After what seemed like forever, everyone had managed to go back to normal, sort of. They couldn't get use to the idea that their dead friend, Maes, was standing with them like Riza and Elicia could. Glacier only seemed to accept it when Maes gave her a kiss. By this time, Winry was awake and Roy had gotten the crowd to calm down.

"So let's get this show on the road," Maes shouted as he dragged the men out to hall. He went to stand with Roy at the altar. Maes stood behind him then Havoc was behind him. Fuery, Falman, Breda and Al went their seats. Roy look like a nervous wreck. He couldn't keep himself still. The music started and Roy was still fidgeting. It took a gently nudging from Maes to knock him back into his senses to see Elicia at the door.

The little flower girl made her way down the aisle throwing flower petals on the floor. She made her way to the altar and Roy. When she was there Roy bent down and gave her a small pat and kiss on her head. Afterwards she gave her daddy's legs a hug before running to sit down beside her mom. The next thing to walk down the aisle was the ring bearer, which in this case was Ed. They had actually convinced him to do it. He made his way to the altar and stood beside Maes. Roy smirked at his diminutive subordinate. Ed retaliated his smirk by whispering to him, "she said be nice or you're sleeping alone." That quickly wiped the smirk off his face. Riza always did have a fondness for the Elric brothers. That and there was no way in hell she was going to let her wedding get ruined because they got into a fistfight.

Roy stood there fiddling with his bowtie as the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. Then finally the wedding music started and Riza stood at the door with her grandfather. Maes had to grab Roy by the shoulders and turn him to face her. Roy quickly stiffened up. It was time. His bachelor days were going to be over in a matter of minutes. But he was willing to give it all up to see her walk down the aisle. Her dress wasn't extravagant like what most other women would have worn on their wedding day, then again this was Riza Hawkeye getting married. It was a simple white dress. The skirt had only two layers and there was no lace. It had a simple veil, which was currently covering her face, a face he desperately wanted to see. After a few torturous minutes to Roy, Riza was finally standing next to him. She handed Winry her bouquet of flowers and turned to face him. He raised her veil over her head to find her smiling at him. A smile that made his heart melt.

The ceremony was longer than what Roy wanted it to be. He rather it just have them exchange vows and kiss but it was tradition to go through the whole ceremony. Riza could feel him getting antsy so she held his hand to calm him. It earned her a smile and he tightened his grip. After so much time, Roy couldn't tell how long it had been since the ceremony had started, they finally reached the vows.

"Riza, do you take Roy to be your husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer…and do you promise to wear a miniskirt whenever he wants you to?"

Roy stood next to her with a grin on his face. Maes had a "I can't believe you actually told him to say that" face on his. Ed was ready to see Riza pull out her gun and shoot Roy. Havoc had a bloody noose. Everyone was waiting for the ever-familiar sound of her gun's safety clicking off. The men never did convince her to leave the guns in the dressing room. Everybody listened for it but it was never heard. She instead whispered something into the minister's ear.

"I will only at home," Riza answered. "And I do."

Roy took the ring from Maes after he got it from Ed. He couldn't help but smile as he slid the ring onto Riza's slender finger, making sure it went on holding every emotions he felt for her within it. The ring was a simple gold one. It now resided next to the engagement ring he had given her all those years ago.

"Roy, do you take Riza to be your wife in sickness and health, for richer or poorer…and do you promise to do your paperwork? If you answer no, prepare to sleep at the office until you do."

"I do," Roy replied as everyone laughed at what Riza had told the minister to say. She then took the ring from Ed and slid it onto Roy's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the minister said the word kiss, Roy had pulled Riza into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Riza had her hands on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. It seemed like hours had passed as Roy continued to kiss her. Roy's mother and sisters were crying in joy that their little man was finally married. Riza's grandfather was gently patting away the tears at his eyes. Everyone else was clapping and cheering.

"For the love of God, Roy, let the poor woman breath," Maes finally said after watching them kiss for what was like an eternity. After a few more seconds, Riza finally broke away from the kiss breathing quickly. Roy breathing was much like hers. A couple more seconds passed and they made their way down the aisle towards the door. Along the way the clapping and cheering intensified. Everyone soon followed behind them.

At the reception, everyone was having a blast. Maes, Glacier, and Elicia were making the most of their time together. The gang sat at a table together, making bets about Ed and Winry. They were already done with the bets about Riza and Roy, mainly when they would have their first kid. Riza's grandfather sat with Roy's mother and sisters, talking about Riza and Roy's childhoods. Hayate walked around making his rounds, meaning going around and getting free food from everyone. Riza and Roy sat at the main table. He had an arm around her, holding her close to him. Now was the time for the party to really start. The clanging of a spoon against a glass drew everyone's attention to a single person.

"May I have your attention," Maes said from his position on top of a chair. Once he was certain that everyone was listening he began his talk. "As you all know, I have known Roy for a long time. We have become what most will say brothers. I've seen him go through hell and back. I have seen him go through women like I go through film." Everyone laughs at that comment. It was the truth. "But all through this, there has been one woman with him every step of the way. I have seen the trials and tribulations they've gone through to get here. It has taken a lot of pushing on my part to get Roy to finally find himself a wife although in truth he had always had one. So to end my rambling, best wishes to Roy and Riza." Everyone raised their glass and gave their best wishes to the newlyweds.

The rest of the reception was just as entertaining. Roy and Riza had their dance. Other people had joined in. Maes danced with Glacier. Havoc danced with Maria. Ed was with Winry. The rest of the gang found dance partners. The music continued and partners were switched around. Riza danced with her grandfather a couple times. Roy danced with his mother and reluctantly with each of his sisters. The party went well into the night. Most of their friends were drunk. Elicia was playing with Hayate. Maes had found a camera and was currently harassing everyone. Glacier was talking with Winry and Maria. It turns out that Winry caught the bouquet, and Ed caught the garter. Time seem to pass too quickly for the group.

The day was short and the night even shorter. That was how it felt to Maes. It was his time to go back to heaven. Everyone had left except for the main people: Roy, Riza, Glacier, Elicia, Ed, Al, Winry, etc. They stood outside under the stars staring at Maes. He went to each person hugging him or her and giving a kiss to each woman. Elicia held onto him for as long she could. Glacier had to pry her away. Roy held the little girl as Glacier said her goodbyes. She gave him a passionate that almost lasted as long as the Roy gave Riza at the altar. It took the coughing of the others for them to break the kiss. It was then Riza and Roy's turn. Riza gave him a hug, a kiss, and a promise. Roy gave him a hug with a couple of pats after Glacier took the crying Elicia away from him. When the goodbyes were done, Maes took a couple of steps back and started waving. His body began to disappear.

"Bye, Daddy!" Elicia cried as she waved goodbye to him. Everyone smiled that his disappearing figure. They had finally got to do what they couldn't do all those years ago. They finally got to say goodbye. He was gone and they continued to stare at the spot he once stood before turning it up to look at the stars. One by one everyone began to leave for home until it was just Roy and Riza. They stayed there staring at the star in each other's arms.

"Let's go home," Roy finally said. The two of them walked hand in hand to their home thinking of the future.

Up in heaven, Maes was greeted by the other angels and God. He had a smile on his face. As he walked closer to them his tux changed back to his heavenly clothes. That day was a day that he would never forget. He got feel the touch of his wife again, see the smile of his daughter, bug Roy about being a married man, and say goodbye to everyone. He may not be able to be with them in the corporeal sense but he would always be with them in their hearts.

"So Maes did you have fun?" an angel asked him.

"Of course," he replied. His smile seemed to be getting bigger. "It's going to get a whole lot more fun when I get these pictures developed." He held up a camera in front of all the other angels.

"Not again," they all screamed. Every single angel took off flying or running. Maes was right behind them.

"Don't think you can get away this time. I got my wings back yesterday." Wings sprouted out Maes's back, and he took flight after each angel, shoving an old picture in their faces. God stood in his position shaking his head.

"I knew I should have made his punishment longer for the last incident," God said before turning around and walking back to his place.

* * *

Ah...my mind is clear. No, it's too clear! What was I suppose to write for Embarrassed Meeting! NO! Now everyone will have to wait until next week to read it!

Just kidding. That chapter will be posted probably on Friday.


End file.
